cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
"Death" of Morphotypical Entities
Treść In my seminal work, "Chaotic Creatia," I described the means by which those creatures known to us as Daedra manifest themselves upon the mortal plane. It is this mechanism that makes it impossible to ever truly kill a Daedra, because they simply return to the planes of Oblivion and then project themselves back to the Mundus once again. The implication is that there are (and always will be) bonds between these planes and our own. This begs the question, however, if you kill a Daedra within its respective plane of Oblivion, is it then truly annihilated? What about if the Daedra is slain while within one of the Aedric planes of existence? I am fortunate enough to have had the privilege of engaging several Daedra on this subject and I can assure you that they are not forthcoming on this topic. What I have been able to glean, mostly by way of observing their reactions to my suggestions, is that Daedra do not often, nor do they appear to care to, travel to the planes of existence dominated by Aedric influences. Realms such as the many varieties of Aetherius (Sovngarde being a prime example) do not appear suitable for the travel of Daedric creatures. I would hypothesize based on this information, and from information gathered from other sources, that the Aedric planes do not share the same energetic tie to the Daedric planes that they share to one another and to the Mundus. Thus, it might be possible that a Daedric vestige slain in an Aedric plane cannot return to its home plane, and thus is left dead or simply trapped for all eternity. The irony doesn't escape me that if this proves true, then a Daedra can only truly die after it enters heaven. (Ah, how I amuse myself. All pure speculation, of course—but the time does pass slowly here, when it's passing at all. One must stay busy!) Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) W mojej przełomowej pracy „Chaotyczne kreacje” opisałem sposób, w jaki stworzenia znane nam jako daedry ukazują się w świecie śmiertelników. To właśnie ten mechanizm uniemożliwia prawdziwe zabicie daedry, ponieważ one po prostu wracają do płaszczyzn Otchłani i z powrotem pokazują się w Mundus. Implikacja jest taka, że istnieją (i zawsze będą) więzi między tymi płaszczyznami a naszą. Nasuwa się jednak pytanie: czy jeśli zabijesz daedrę w płaszczyźnie Otchłani, do której należy, to naprawdę ją unicestwisz? A jeśli daedra zostanie zabita, gdy znajdzie się w jednej z aedrycznych płaszczyzn egzystencji? Miałem zaszczyt poruszyć ten temat z kilkoma daedrami i mogę was zapewnić, że nie są chętne do udzielania informacji na ten temat. To, czego udało mi się dowiedzieć, głównie obserwując ich reakcje na moje sugestie, to, że daedry nieczęsto podróżują do płaszczyzn egzystencji zdominowanych przez wpływy aedr i wydaje się, że nie zależy im na tym. Płaszczyzny takie jak różne odmiany Aetheriusa (którego najlepszym przykładem jest Sovngard) wydają się nieodpowiednim celem podróży dla daedrycznych stworzeń. Oparłbym hipotezę na podstawie tych informacji oraz na podstawie informacji zebranych z innych źródeł, że daedryczne płaszczyzny nie mają takiego samego powiązania energetycznego z płaszczyznami aedrycznymi, jakie mają względem siebie nazwajem i Mundus. Dlatego możliwe jest, że daedryczny tułacz zabity w płaszczyźnie aedrycznej nie może powrócić do swej macierzystej płaszczyzny, a zatem pozostaje martwy lub po prostu uwięziony na całą wieczność. Nie umyka mi ironia, że jeśli okaże się to prawdą, to daedra może naprawdę umrzeć tylko wtedy, gdy trafi do nieba. (Ach, jak ja się bawię. To wszystko czysta spekulacja, oczywiście — ale czas tutaj mija wolno, jeśli w ogóle mija. Trzeba mieć jakieś zajęcie!) Kategoria:Online: Książki